


Evil League of Evil

by SuperOdin



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med, The Thundermans
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperOdin/pseuds/SuperOdin
Summary: *Working Title and Summary. More shows and characters to be added later.*When all the world's super-villains team up, their enemies must also do the same. But it won't be easy for them as the villains turn all the ones they care about into horny servants.





	Evil League of Evil

Prologue -

"M, Have the last of them arrived?" A woman's voiced said to the man on the left of her.

"Yes, mistress. They're all assembled in the main hall." The short black haired man, no older than 18 said.

"Perfect." She said as she put down her phone and began to walk oit of her office and straight into the main hall.

"What's the meaning of this?" A man dressed in a black body suit with a black helmet covering his face spole up as he rose from his chair.

"Ah. Annihilator, right?"  The woman called out. "Why don't you relax and let me say what I was going to say. If you don't like what I have to say, you can leave. But in doing so, I will be forced to kill you."

Annihilator sat back in his chair knowing full and well all of them in the room were simply outpowered by her.

"The reason I brought you all here is simple." The hooded woman spoke. "I want to control the world, but all your enemies are stopping that. By bringing all of us together and by working together I figured we could rid the world of these heroes while at the same time we have some... fun."

"Fun?" Annihilator said. "I'm not a child who needs to have fun."

"Oh, this is certainly no child's version of fun." She said. "M, bring her here."

Her assistant walked over to a door and opened it and pulled on a chain. The Annihilator stood up in an instant as everyone else stared. 

Attached to a chain was none otber than Annihilator's arch enemy, Skylar Storm. Her hands were bound and her legs were shackled together enough for her to walk. The chain that M currently held was attached to a collar around the brunette's neck. What made everyone stop however was the fact that she was completely naked. 

"What's the meaning of this?" Annihilator asked.

"It's simple." She said. "I give you her to do whatever you want to your hearts content. I don't care. I just want your support. And I can promise the rest of you the same if you follow me."

She looked down the table at the villains. "Victor Krane. How about having that annoying little Biotic Bitch under your control. I can only imagine the things she can do with that super speed."

Then she looked at Max Thunderman. "And you. So young, yet you aspire to do so much evil. It makes me happy. And be able to turn that wholesome sister of yours into your own personal Thunderslut. No judgement here. All the stuff my assistant and I do and he's actually my brother. Sort of."

"And the rest of you, I can promise the same. If you trust me, raise your hands."

One by one the small amount of villains in the hall started raising their hands. And with it, the smirk on the hooded woman's face grew more and more.

"Perfect. Now let's get started. M, hand them their orders."


End file.
